


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e9,3: The Very Purple Adventures of Widowmaker and Sombra

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [38]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Jokes, Memories, Past, Past Violence, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Talon Emily (Overwatch), Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Talon!Emily, Teasing, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), old stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready, at last, to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.As the Weapons enjoy an afternoon off, Sombra is reminded of a little story from their shared past, and Widowmaker reflects on some of the differences between the old Talon and the new.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Creation, a side-step sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment e9,3: The Very Purple Adventures of Widowmaker and Sombra

_[Early May, 2078]_

Sombra smiled, lazily, watching Michael fly by overhead from the towel she'd been lying upon in the sun at the beach along Oasis’s carefully maintained artificial river. “Hey, Araña - remember that time you fell asleep on the balcony in Monaco?”

"Shut up," Widowmaker replied, clearly remembering it all too well. She had an alarm next to her. On the beach. On a day off. No one does that without a reason.

Tracer propped herself up on her elbow and looked over to the hacker. “No, no, no, I want to hear this one!”

"What is there to hear?" she said, glaring at Sombra. "I sunburned. It was itchy, and, eventually, flaky. That is all there was to it."

Sombra grinned and glanced back over to Lena. “She looked like a grape!”

Lena gasped in delight. “ _No._ ”

“Seriously!”

Danielle’s voice took on a little bit of warning growl. "I did not look like a _grape_."

“You. Turned. Purple.” Sombra made a shower of purple sparks appear from her fingertips for emphasis. “You also swelled up a bit. It was bad."

Danielle propped herself back up, finally, realising she apparently had to engage in this conversation. It was time to turn over, anyway - not that she tanned anymore. None of them did. The nanite fleets protected them from sun exposure, as much as everything else. She just enjoyed the warmth.

“Just be glad you were wearing a one-piece," Oilliphéist muttered, from the far side of Tracer, on her own towel. "Imagine having to explain those tan lines while you were wearing your old suit!”

The first assassin snorted. "I'm quite certain Vialli would've ordered targeted UV exposure to... even it out."

“Heh,” Emily said, muted, with the towel and the sand. "Probably."

Widowmaker begrudgingly allowed herself a little bit of a smirk at the memory. _What a... visionless man, he had been. What a delightful kill._ "I will not pretend that wasn't a little bit on my mind when I pulled the trigger."

"Vialli?" Lena said, quizzically. "Oh, right! Him."

"You never met 'im," the second assassin said to her second lover, rolling over and stretching. "Trust me - you would have approved."

“He sounds like a right git, honestly,” Tracer nodded, agreeing.

“You’re not wrong!” said Sombra.

Oilliphéist nodded enthusiastically. "He was the sort, the sort of, how'dya put it? The kind of slimy where snails say 'ew, don't touch that'?"

"That is not an expression with which I am familiar, but..." Danielle nodded her head back and forth, considering. "It seems reasonable."

“2.0 was the real winner, anyway," Sombra said, with a bit of a chuckle. "You were _so_ touchy. The rest of us had to be on our best behavior while our favorite spider was healing, but _she_ got to spend a week rubbing _you_ down with aloe and lotion.”

"It's almost too bad neither of us can burn anymore." Oilliphéist giggled. "It was a nice excuse. Anytime, anywhere, just pull out the bottles. I did a round during a board meeting, once, and..."

"Nothing's stopping you from doing that now, you know," Widowmaker smirked.

"Aw, how'd you guess my plans for tonight?"

"Ooh," Sombra said, "Can I help this time?"

Lena and Emily turned, together, and smiled. "No!" And Lena continued, "Never send a hacker to do a Weapon's work!"

Olivia sighed, dramatically, the back of one hand against her forehead. "You guys _never_ let me have any fun."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
